vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Wily
"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please. The name's Wily... The one and only, the brilliant scientist, Dr. Wily! It may seem rather sudden to you, but I've decided I'd like to take over the world!" Y-you too! __TOC__ In The Mega Man Series Dr. Albert Wily was once a colleague of Dr. Thomas Light, and the two made many advancements in world of robotics. However. Dr. Light was always getting the limelight, enraging Wily to the point where he decided he would take over the world and finally get the credit he deserved. He came across Proto Man, Light's first humanoid robot capable of emotions who had wandered away from the lab, and turned him into a powerful robot prepared to lead Wily's quest of domination. Wily would then steal Light's other creations meant for helping humanity, changing them into tools of destruction. While Light has sent Mega Man after Wily multiple times to destroy his robot masters and total his fortresses, the evil doctor's quest is never-ending! In VGCW Debut and Early Career Dr. Wily started as mainly a Royal Rumble entrant, being involved in many Royal Rumbles but never really making a splash in them. He tried to team with Dr. Eggman as The Practice in the initial Co-Op Championship tournament, but they were one-and-done. Any of his early successes were mild as he would team with other villainous characters on some nights. His ring entrance also turned some heads, as he would take his car out onto the ramp, leaving his flying saucer back at the Skull Fortress. This, along with his entrance music, gives Dr. Wily (arguably) the greatest entrance of any VGCW superstar. Breakthrough As Wily got used to fighting more with his hands and less with robots, he showed himself to be even more of a wily opponent. The King of the Ring Hell in a Cell tournament on 2012-12-12 showed this, as he disposed of strong competitors in Nappa, Charles Barkley, and the Angry Video Game Nerd all in the same night! His fight against Barkley in particular resulted in him pinning him on top of the cage, quite a sight to behold. But Dr. Light struck a blow even in the wrestling ring as Proto Man turned out to be his opponent in the finals and halted his reign of terror from becoming reality. The match against Proto Man was considered quite controversial at the time due to the fact that Wily seemingly dominated the match and threw his opponent from the cage to no effect. Many theorized that Proto Man had juiced up with E-tanks; it would later be revealed that the robot had gotten equipped with The Glitch Bomb. Unhappy with losing a chance at gold, he caught a break when The Practice was given a title shot the following week against GameCenter FU. With Dr. Eggman at his side, Wily claimed gold as the pair became new Co-Op Champions. Their reign was cut short, however, when Raw Power seized the titles for their own. Where does Dr. Wily's quest of world domination go from here? The way things are turning, perhaps there's room for a second ruler with Robotnik on board? A New Evil Ambition! Dr. Wily has always been one to want to take things over, so it shouldn't come as any surprise that his inclusion into The Great Tournament has him ready to rule over VGCW as its new GM. Both he and Eggman were involved in a battle of egos backstage on the 2013-02-22 show, seeing as how both want that GM position. Wily used the banter as motivation to endure tremendous punishment from his first round opponent, Phoenix Wright, before pulling off the comeback with a cunning pin to advance to the next round. In his quarterfinal matchup against Charles Barkley, the doctor showed off his athletic abilities often, impressing the crowd. However that was not enough as the master of the slams Chaos Dunked Wily out of contention to become GM. While expecting to get laughed at by his partner Dr.Eggman for losing, that was not the case. Later that night when Phoenix Wright was delivering the message about the fate of the VGCW title due to DKDK's suspension, Wily went down and brought up how he would've been champion had Protoman not used The Glitch Bomb to defeat the doctor. The board of directors took this into consideration before agreeing and deciding that he, as well as Charles Barkley, Gaben, and Ganon will compete for the VGCW title in a fatal four way match during the finals of The Great Tournament. This didn't mean the bad doctor would go without action until that time as The Practice faced Wario Ware Inc. in a rematch on the 2013-03-19 stream. The match turned into a dominant victory for the doctors as they absolutely destroyed Wario in the matchup early and often. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery K0PeC.jpg wilyescape.gif 1346618914032.png|Arino likes Wily, for a little while AlbertoDelWily.png|Early prototype